That's All Part Two
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


Later as Eames sat comfortably on the couch with Arthur's head resting in his lap, thick fingers working loosely through his soft, curling hair, he let his lazy thoughts drift back over the past few years, and of the good and bad times they'd shared together.

He thought of the first time he'd seen Arthur, smiling openly and warmly at something out of Eames's eye line. He thought of the first kiss they'd shared. The first time Arthur said I love you, totally blind siding Eames who had been discussing the benefits of gothic and modern architecture with Arthur in bed, using empty take away cartons and chop sticks to demonstrate his point. He also remembered taking Arthur back home to meet his parents, after realising that he was the one.

His hand stilled as he thought of his parents, specifically his father. The charming oddball that was as much his friend as he was a parent, teacher and idol for so much of his life. The man who had taken one calculated look at Arthur and declared him a second son.

Having noticed how still he'd become, Arthur tilted his head to peer up at Eames with concerned eyes.  
'What's wrong?' he asked in a gentle, even tone. Eames resumed stroking Arthur's head, trying to push away any negative thoughts, and brought a smile to his face that could convince anyone else that he was fine. But Arthur wasn't just anyone.

He sat up, letting Eames's hand drop to one side, and cradled his partners face in his hands, rubbing his thumb along the familiar stubbled jaw. 'Eames, come on. I've known you for long enough to know when you're upset.' He said sweetly, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. Eames sighed softly, stroking a hand along the back of Arthur's.'I was just thinking about my dad, that's all.'

'Oh Eames.' he soothed affectionately, pulling the bigger man in by the nape of the neck for a hug, whilst he whispered in his ear.'I know you miss him baby. But I know that if he was here now, he'd be so proud of you. I know I am...' He pulled back for a second and stroked the few, fat tears that had steadily slid down Eames cheeks before adding in a joking tone '...even though you force me to become an abusive boyfriend whenever you come home late.'

That caused a grunt of laughter to push through Eames's lips followed by a soft push to Arthur's shoulders, forcing him back onto the couch under his weight.'I kind of like it when you're angry though darling...especially when we get to make up afterwards...' he said wiggling his eyebrows and running warm hands down his sides, gripping onto Arthur's smaller hips, sadness temporarily forgotten.

'I hate you.' Arthur mumbled against Eames's neck as he nibbled and pulled at the prickly skin there, secretly loving how he near constantly had beard burn.

'I love you too.' Eames moaned, pushing his hips into Arthur's softly, causing a great tingle to travel up his spine.

One of Arthur's hands slipped between them and started to work on Eames's belt, while his tongue was busy dancing along his collarbone. As soon as the belt became loose, Arthur gave a strong tug and pulled it through the belt loops in one swift motion causing Eames to gasp in a spark of shock and lust. 'Eager at all?' Eames leered through a dirty grin.

Arthur's eyes were half lidded and his pupils blown wide with anticipation, as he pulled devastatingly slow at the other man's zip.

'Mmmm, just shut that hot little mouth of yours and get your c-' Before he could finish, Eames's phone began to ring and vibrate loudly against the glass top of their coffee table were he'd thrown it earlier.

'Just leave it...' he breathed out, still pulling at Eames's pants and wrapping his legs around his thickly set waist. Eames pushed his lips against his gorgeous Arthur's, biting at his bottom lip and sweeping his hand along a raised thigh.

The phone continued to ring and buzz at what seemed like an increasing rate, and Arthur's grip tightened slightly, in silent warning. After another two rings, Eames couldn't ignore it any longer and pulled himself up from Arthur with an exasperated moan and reached for the phone.

'Eames speaking.' He answered in his usual business tone.

Arthur sighed and cursed under his breath as he scrubbed his hands across his face, thighs dropping back down to the sofa limply.

'Mr. Saito, yes sir, what can I do for you?' Eames said watching Arthur climb over the back of the sofa and head towards the kitchen, shoulders sagging noticeably.'Oh...tonight? Deadline...5am...of course, sir. I understand yes...' he muttered looking at the clock distractedly.

Arthur came back from the kitchen at hearing this.

'If you go into work tonight, don't think there will be any making up tomorrow!' he stage whispered with a scowl etched into his forehead, pointing an angry finger at Eames to emphasise his point.

Exhausted already, Eames sighed heavily and mouthed a 'sorry' to him, but confirmed to Mr. Saito that he would indeed be making the 90 minute trip back into the city as soon as he could and that he needn't worry.

Arthur turned sharply after a shake of his head and headed upstairs slamming the bedroom door hard enough to shake the walls and make Peppa jerk awake in his basket by the sofa.

As Eames ended the call with his boss, he knew he'd made the wrong decision, but he was only a junior architect at Saito & Saito and he so desperately wanted to make his mark and prove that he was senior material.

Instead of putting himself in the line of fire, he pulled his belt back on, slipped into his shoes and jacket and left a simple note for Arthur, before calling a cab to take him back to the office.

_Please don't throw any of my stuff onto the lawn darling.  
I'm doing this for us. Please understand.  
Love you forever,  
-E_


End file.
